


You've Got the Makings of Greatness in You

by CherryAri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Bonding, But also, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu-centric, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Multi, Protective Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Treasure Planet AU, rip 2 hoshiumi and Omimi im so sorry, switches to Osamu's pov sometimes though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: “I really don't know how you manage it, Osamu.”Atsumu's eyes creep back open upon hearing Aran's muffled voice from inside.  He hears Aran chuckle sadly, “Trying to run a business while having to watch over yer brother like this.”“Managin' it?  I'm at the end of my rope, Aran.” Osamu sounds like he's on the verge of passing out and Atsumu's gut twists in guilt.  He blinks trying to dry his glassy eyes.  He didn't need Osamu to manage him and he certainly didn't want his brother to worry about him like this.“Ever since our parents left, 'Tsumu just hasn't been the same.”'Like ya have, asshole.' Atsumu thinks bitterly.---The Treasure Planet Au that no one asked for, but y'all didn't need to ask.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've been thinking of this au for weeks now. I don't know why, but it's gotten to the point I had to write about it. Though a couple of things to mention:
> 
> \- Obviously, there are tweaks to the story I had to do. Mostly to keep everyone in character as much as I could, but also somethings I changed because I figured a direct copy of Treasure planet would be boring to read.
> 
> \- I say this as a person who's seen Treasure Planet a couple of dozen times, but I don't _think_ you need to have watched the movie to enjoy this fic? It's just funky space pirates, though I HIGHLY recommend Treasure Planet anyway.
> 
> \- This is already in the tags, but in case you missed it- there are minor character deaths. For those who've seen the movie, I'm sure y'all know who they are. Omimi is Mr. Arrow in this fic and I asked my friend who hasn't watched Haikyuu who should be Billy Bones and she said Hoshiumi so AKFDJKFJDSKFLFAK
> 
> \- Despite proof-reading this myself, I'm still dumb as shit so if you see any typos or misspellings feel free to let me know!
> 
> I think that's everything I wanted to say, but anyway! I hope y'all enjoy it! Liz if you're reading this, hi ily <3

The wind dances across Atsumu Miya's face, lips quirked up in a wild grin as he steers the hand-made solar surfer that's hovering across the flat surface of the rock. Closing his eyes just to feel the breeze run through his blonde hair, knowing he's probably going way too fast. It's freeing, he thinks. 

Atsumu opens his eyes to see the edge of a cliff and braces himself before he's leaping off the edge and shooting up towards the bright blue sky. His heart is soaring and his stomach is doing flips at the feeling and his giddiness grows by the second. He's miles in the air right now and Atsumu couldn't feel more at peace. He turns his head towards the now very distant ground, calculating with a smirk before turning his head back to the sky. 

He flies up for several more moments before pressing down on his heel, the sail on his solar surfer folding causing Atsumu to suspend in the air. He closes his eyes enjoying the adrenaline as his stomach jumps to his throat, falling back and spinning down towards the ground- and fast.

He's spinning and spinning, the ground getting closer and closer. Atsumu waits for it. He waits for the last possible second to turn the solar surfer back on. Atsumu holds his breath while his blood pumps with the perfect mix of excitement and fear.

Right before he hits the ground the sail is released and the surfer is back at full speed racing down the canyon. Atsumu's heart feels like it's beating out of his chest and he doesn't hold back the scream he lets out. The manic grin is back on his face and only grows when he crashes through a blockade of what is supposed to keep him out of the restricted area ahead. The alarm falls on deaf ears.

Atsumu swivels and swerves in between metal and pipes, reckless enough to get the heart racing, but careful enough to not hit anything or worse crash. “Woo!” Atsumu shouts, riding across a large pipe letting the metal scratch and screech against the flat surface of his solar surfer. He steers up and then down, right, and left through the machinery before his eyes land on the sharp and giant rotating wheel digging into the walls of rock. 

_'Oh, that'll be fun.'_ Atsumu smirks while calculating how he's going to pass through one of the rotating openings without getting sliced in half. _'Easy,'_ he thinks and uses his heel to press the off switch again, letting the sail flip down. Atsumu watches with child-like delight as he drifts through the opening before sharp metal could slice him in two.

“Woo-Hoo!” He shouts, opening the sail and blasting off away from the restricted area. Atsumu can't hold back the excitement, running on pure adrenaline while he flies away. Nothing could ruin his mood, not even the thought of having to deal with an angry twin brother when it's inevitable that he needs to fly back home. 

That is... until Atsumu hears sirens coming up behind him. Not just any sirens, but _police_ sirens. Atsumu winces and dares a glance back- yup they're police and they're most certainly chasing him as there isn't anyone else out there.

“Shit...” Atsumu grits his teeth in frustration. He can't help but think dreadfully, _'Oh Osamu is gonna kill me.'_

-

The Miya Inn is busy, much to Osamu's dismay. Not that being busy in of itself is a bad thing, it means they're in business. However, Osamu can only do so much on his own, and oh how he _really_ wishes his brother was here right now to help out. Osamu lets out an exhausted huff, loading the tray with an order that a family has been waiting on for far too long.

“Miya!”

Osamu turns his head to an angry woman who's shaking her empty glass impatiently. Shit, he's got too many customers waiting. He puts on a fake smile, “I know, refill on the purp juice! Comin' right up, just give me a moment please.” 

Osamu makes a mental note to throttle Atsumu to a pulp when that asshole gets back as he makes his way table to table giving families their breakfasts. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't breaking a sweat with all the running around he's been doing. He doesn't even know why he bothers dying his hair gray when it's probably naturally gray at this point. Osamu looks down at the last plate he has on his tray and grins, quickly making his way over to the small table by the window.

“Sorry Aran, it's been a real madhouse all mornin'.” 

Aran looks up from his book he had been reading and smiles up at Osamu, “Ah it's no problem, Osamu.” He watches as Osamu places his food down in front of him and takes in the younger's disheveled appearance. Aran sighs, “Atsumu isn't here?”

“Like that brat ever is.”

Aran hums, “How's he doin', may I ask?” 

Osamu looks thoughtful for a moment, his hands full with a tray of dirty dishes. He huffs, “Much better, I think.” Osamu places the dishes down on the counter near him before grabbing another tray as he gives a small smile, “I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I think he's startin' to get better-”

The door to the Miya Inn slams open, two cops and Osamu's spitting image right between them, startling Osamu as he drops the plates he was holding.

“Atsumu!” he seethes and Aran winces.

Atsumu grins lazily, “Alright, thank ya for the lift guys.” Atsumu attempts to walk off, but one of the cops grabs his shoulder keeping him in place, “Not so fast.”

The cop grips tightly on Atsumu's shoulder while the other starts talking, “We apprehended your brother operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4, section 14, paragraph... uh...”

“Six?” Atsumu mumbles.

“Thank you.” The cop that has a grip on his shoulder says. Atsumu grunts weakly, “Don't mention it.”

“Atsumu,” Osamu growls.

“As I'm sure you're aware, sir, this constitutes a violation of his probation.”

Osamu makes his way over to the cops and his idiot brother in a panic. “Yes, no I understand. Um... but... but could we just...” He's stumbling over his words, not sure how to talk this one out. Osamu is good at getting his brother out of trouble usually, but he's angry and upset and he doesn't know what to do or say.

The cop continues, much to Osamu's dismay, “Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have confiscated his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall.”

With that, the cops shove Atsumu causing him to stumble towards Osamu. Osamu catches him and gives his brother a nasty glare, “Thank ya officers. It won't happen again.” 

The cops tip their hats and bid the twins their farewell. Once the door closes, Osamu quickly turns to a large number of eyes that are currently glued to them before the nosy guests turn their heads back to continue as they were. Osamu burns hot with rage and turns his attention back to Atsumu.

“Atsumu, I have had it.” he's pulling at his hair as he snaps, “Do ya want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?”

Atsumu avoids eye contact, instead, he turns around and getting a tray to put nearby dishes on. Osamu softens a bit, “Tsumu.” When he doesn't get a response again he sighs, “Atsumu would ya please just look at me.” 

Silence.

“It's been hard enough keepin' this place by myself without ya goin'-”

“Osamu it wasn't a big deal. There was no one around! Those cops just wouldn't get off my...” Atsumu deflates at the disapproving look Osamu was giving him. He knew the sad excuses he came up with on the way here weren't going to work on his brother. He clicks his tongue, “Forget it.”

Osamu looks like he's about to say something, but the impatient lady in the corner from before hollers, “Miya! My juice!” Osamu puts on the biggest plastic smile he can manage and turns around, “Yes I'll be right there!” Then he turns back towards his brother who he finds walking back towards the kitchen. 

“Atsumu, I just don't want to see ya throw away your entire future.”

The blonde laughs pathetically, “What future?” 

-

Thunder rumbles distantly, the sky covered in a blanket of gray clouds and Atsumu thinks it's fitting for his current mood. He's sitting on the roof of the Miya Inn throwing small pebbles, hoping it will smother his anger somehow. Atsumu's chest tightens as the image of Osamu's tired and disappointed face takes root in his brain. Atsumu rests his head on the chimney behind him, closing his eyes and doing everything in his power to not cry.

“I really don't know how you manage it, Osamu.” 

Atsumu's eyes creep back open upon hearing Aran's muffled voice from inside. He hears Aran chuckle sadly, “Trying to run a business while having to watch over yer brother like this.” 

“Managin' it? I'm at the end of my rope, Aran.” Osamu sounds like he's on the verge of passing out and Atsumu's gut twists in guilt. He blinks trying to dry his glassy eyes. He didn't need Osamu to manage him and he certainly didn't want his brother to worry about him like this.

“Ever since our parents left, 'Tsumu just hasn't been the same.” 

_'Like ya have, asshole.'_ Atsumu thinks bitterly, glancing at the window behind him. “And ya know how smart he is, despite being a brat. I mean he built his first solar surfer when we were eight.”

“Hm.” Aran hums.

“I don't know what to do, Aran, I've tried everythin' to get through to him.”

Atsumu rubs at his eyes because like hell is he going to cry right now. He knows he needs to apologize to Osamu, knows that's what his brother deserves. What could he possibly say though? He knows a simple, 'I'm sorry' will never be enough.

His thoughts are cut short by the sounds of a ship coming closer and when Atsumu whips his head towards the sky his eyes go wide at the sight of a ship hurtling towards the ground. He sees the ship is on fire and Atsumu jumps off the roof to chase it. _'Shit, shit, shit-'_ He panics when the ship crashes a little too close on the edge of the cliff. He runs and trips towards the flaming ship, hoping whoever is in there is alive.

Once Atsumu gets to the ship, he bangs on the door desperately. “Hey! Yer doin' okay in there right?” he asks and then yelps at the sound of the door opening. Atsumu winces when he hears the figure inside hacking up a lung and makes sure to give the stranger some space by backing up a bit. What comes out is a man with snow-white hair, that's been ultimately dirtied from the crash, and Atsumu watches as the stranger collapses on the ground. 

Before Atsumu can even ask if he's alright, the stranger grabs at his jacket pulling him down to meet face to face as he sneers, “He's coming, can you hear him?” Atsumu shakes his head and the man coughs again struggling to speak as he snaps, “Those gears and gyros clicking and whirring like the devil himself.” Then the stranger is caught in another coughing fit, releasing Atsumu to kneel back down on the ground. 

“Uh, hit yer head there pretty hard, ya?” 

The man ignores him, “He's after my chest, dammit, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats.”

Then the stranger goes to grab what looks like a small treasure chest and picks it up as he sneers, “But they're going to have to pry it from me, Hoshiumi Korai's cold, dead fingers himself-” 

Atsumu catches Hoshiumi before he collapses again, encouraging the shorter man to wrap his arm around Atsumu's shoulder. He groans and struggles to hold up Hoshiumi's dead weight, but manages somehow as he makes his way up back towards the Miya Inn. Atsumu feels the heavy pouring of rain splash and soak his skin and hears the sky rumble and vibrate in anger. He huffs in exhaustion. 

“Osamu's goin' love this.” 

-

Osamu plops down on the chair across from where Aran was sitting and sighs, “Thanks for listening Aran. It... helps.” Aran gives a sad smile as he puts on his coat and walks over towards the younger. He rests a reassuring hand on Osamu's shoulder and rubs at it soothingly, “It's goin' to be okay, _y'all_ are going to be okay, I promise.” 

“I keep imaginin' how we were when we were little and how _he_ used to be. Sometimes I wish I'll wake up one day and there he'll be, just the way he was. Back when he smiled, holdin' a new pet beggin' me to help him convince mom and dad to keep it.” Osamu laughs weakly and Aran's smile turns a little happier. With one last comforting squeeze, Aran lets go of Osamu's shoulder and he makes his way towards the door.

When Aran opens the door, his eyes go comically wide at the sight before him.

Thunder booms and lightning flashes, illuminating the sight of Atsumu, soaked and exhausted, holding a chest in one hand and a stranger draped over his shoulders. Osamu _freaks_ out.

“What the hell, 'Tsumu-”

“Samu, he's hurt bad!”

Atsumu lies Hoshiumi down on the wooden flooring gently, the shorter man breathing heavily like he's on the verge of death- and Atsumu refuses to acknowledge how he probably is. Hoshiumi then reaches out weakly and mummers, “My chest...”

Atsumu's ears perk up and he whips around to scoot the small chest over towards the shorter. Hoshiumi reaches out to enter in a code and groans, “He'll be arriving soon.”

The chest opens and Hoshiumi wastes no time grabbing what's inside, “Can't let them have this.” 

“What- who's comin'?” Atsumu asks. 

Once again, the man grabs at Atsumu's jacket and pulls him down. Atsumu yelps and shivers at the feeling of Hoshiumi's breath in his ear.

“The cyborg... Beware the cyborg-” 

Then Hoshiumi struggles to breathe, gasping when Atsumu gently lies him back down on the floor and closes his eyes. Everyone in the room dares not move as Hoshiumi collapses down on the ground and the life drains out of him.

Nobody even gets a chance to process what just happened, because the building is shaking and Atsumu jerks his head up to hear another ship coming down towards the inn. Osamu rushes to the window and unveils a slimmer of the blinders to see shadowy figures that _scream_ pirate heading towards the door.

“Shit...” he mumbles before running towards Atsumu and Aran shouting, “Quick! We gotta go!” 

Before Atsumu can open his big mouth and ask anything, Osamu is grabbing both Atsumu and Aran's hand in a rush up the stairs away from the blasters that are now firing through the door. Osamu tries not to think about how he can hear the guns firing inside and the sound of the chandelier crashing or how he can smell the smoke.

When they make it to a window, Aran rushes to open it shouting at what Osamu assumes is their ticket out of here. 

“Don't move, stay right there,” Aran says and Atsumu jerks his head back behind him when he hears the pirates coming up close. The bright red of the flames casting their shadow, telling Atsumu they're making their way up the stairs. He turns his head back towards Aran who's coaxing Osamu to get ready to jump.

“On the count of three, okay?” Aran asks and despite Osamu shaking his head Aran starts counting, “One..”

“Three!” Atsumu pounces, pushing them both out the window, and all three scream before landing in Aran's wagon. Aran makes quick work of getting the wagon to go, the bird-like creature quick on her legs as they make their escape. Osamu turns back towards the Miya Inn, his face twisted up in horror as the ever-growing distant building burns. The flames are a mocking orange and red.

Osamu turns back around with an exasperated sigh, dropping his head down into his hands. He's not going to cry, not here. 

Atsumu knows he should keep his stupid mouth shut, so he does. His gut twisting in sadness, anger, and above all else- guilt. He looks down in his hands and oh yeah. He almost forgot that he grabbed whatever it was that was in Hoshiumi's chest. It's spherical and wrapped in a cloth, Atsumu muses while he unwraps whatever it is from the cloth. 

What he ends up unraveling is a strange orb, with even stranger markings. Atsumu's face scrunches up in confusion. That Hoshiumi guy died protecting this? Those pirate bastards burned down his and his brother's home for _this?_

-

Aran wraps a blanket around Osamu, kneeling down beside the younger man as Osamu tries not to think about what all happened. Atsumu bites his lip nervously. He wants to reach out and comfort his brother somehow, but what could he even say? What could he even do? Atsumu knows he'll just make things worse like he always does.

Instead, he walks over to lean against one of the many bookshelves Aran has in his rather large study. Aran looks up and frowns, “Well, that was certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere.” Atsumu takes said sphere out of his pocket, observing it carefully.

“Those markings baffle even me-”

Atsumu ignores whatever it is Aran is saying and starts to fiddle with the orb. Pressing down on what looks like buttons.

“-Unlike anythin', I've ever encountered-”

The orb makes a chirping noise when Atsumu finishes pressing the buttons and he gasps. 

“Even with my vast experience and-”

Completely tuning Aran's babbling out, Atsumu sticks his tongue out in concentration as he twists and turns the sphere. He thinks he's almost got it and with a quick right turn of the top, the sphere opens. Glowing green light swirling out.

“It could take me years to unlock its... Hey!” Aran jerks his head towards Atsumu who's grinning up as they both watch the swirling green light expand and explode until it's a hologram of what appears to be space.

“Why it's a map,” Aran says breathlessly. He wanders his eyes around, trying to figure out what this is a map of. 

“Wait- This is us, the planet Montressor.”

Atsumu- and Osamu, reluctantly- walks over to where Aran is, eyes wide and curious. Aran points to the planet and accidentally presses onto it, jumping a bit when Monstressor glows. Atsumu and Osamu yelp at the sudden whirring noise as the map zooms. Planets and galaxies pass through them, and the two of them watch starstruck while Aran mumbles the names of passing galaxies and solar systems. 

The map comes to a slow stop as it reaches a particular planet and Aran furrows his brows, “What planet is this? Is it-”

Atsumu smirks, “Treasure Planet.”

“No- it can't be.”

“That's the Treasure Planet,” Atsumu says, a wild look in his eye. Osamu glances over at him, curious.

Aran's eyes go wide, “Ushijima's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do ya know what that means?”

“It means,” Atsumu says, “All that treasure is only a boat ride away.”

Aran grins, “Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-”

Suddenly the map is gone and the lights are back on, causing Aran to snap out of it and turn his head back to the twins. Atsumu grips at Osamu's shoulder, the dangerous look in his eye not quite leaving.

“Osamu, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems.”

Osamu groans, “Atsumu, there is absolutely _no_ way-”

“Oh come on! Don't ya remember all those stories when we were kids? The ones we'd stay up way past our bedtime to read and read again?” Atsumu shakes him slightly, a pout on his face. Osamu huffs, “That's all they were, 'Tsumu, stories. Ya know that.”

Atsumu clicks his tongue, “With that treasure, we could rebuild the Miya Inn a hundred times over! Come on, Osamu, think about what this map leads to!”

Osamu stumbles over his words, pulling at his hair in frustration. _'This is so stupid.'_ he thinks when he looks over towards Aran and pleads, “Aran please explain how ridiculous this is.”

Aran looks thoughtful for a moment, mulling it over.

“Oh, it's ridiculous, traversing the entire galaxy alone.”

Osamu nods.

“That's why I'm going with you.”

Atsumu cheers and Osamu groans, “The Hell! Aran!” 

“I'll use my savings to help finance the expedition. I could commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew...” Aran mumbles to himself in thought. Osamu rolls his eyes, “You cannot be serious right now.”

“Osamu, look.”

Osamu glances over at his brother beside him, noting the oddly serious expression Atsumu has. Atsumu gives a defeated sigh, “I know that I keep messin' everythin' up, and I know that I've been lettin' ya down.” 

Osamu's face softens and gives a weak huff. Atsumu smiles weakly, “This is my chance to make it up to ya. I got to set things right and this is how I'm gonna do it.” Aran laughs quietly to himself before looking directly at Osamu, “You and I both know once he's got his heart set on something, he's not goin' to back down.”

“Ugh,” Osamu grunts, because Aran's right. Atsumu is a stubborn bitch, and even Aran is agreeing to this. So really, why is Osamu even arguing? 

Though he can't resist teasing, “Say Aran, are you saying this because you're right, or because you really want to go?”

Aran averts his eyes and fights back a bashful expression. 

Then Osamu turns around to face Atsumu again and stops himself from rolling his eyes. Atsumu's giving him that wounded puppy face and Osamu sighs, “Atsumu- I don't want to lose ya.”

“Ya won't, 'Samu.” Atsumu laughs. Osamu glares at him but brings his brother into a tight hug. Afraid Atsumu will slip away if he let's go. 

“Ya damn right I won't, because I'm coming with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took longer to write than I wanted it to. My family was visiting for the holidays so I didn't have time and then it took a week to get my motivation back. However, I'm here now with a slightly longer chapter! Hope y'all like it!!!

Atsumu's face lights up in awe once he steps off the transportation bus, taking in the busy crescent moon shaped spaceport. He's never been anywhere but Montressor and Atsumu can't help but take it all in.

“Close yer mouth, ya look like a stupid gapin' fish.” Osamu teases and Atsumu huffs and storms off with a snarl, “Shut yer trap.”

Aran frowns when he comes up behind Osamu, eyebrows knit in confusion, “We just got here, and ya two are already at each other's throat.” 

Osamu pouts because it's just Atsumu being a big baby but keeps his mouth shut. Instead, he just rolls his eyes, pushing at Atsumu childishly when he and Aran catch up to the blonde.

“Where are we even supposed to go?” Atsumu hums still mesmerized by everything around him. The airhead almost running into anything and everything if not for Osamu grabbing his jacket every two seconds.

Turns out, none of them know where they are going. Much to Aran's dismay, the twins start bickering about who's fault it is. Aran clears his throat, getting the twins' attention, “Why don't we just ask for directions?”

Osamu is in the middle of choking Atsumu before he releases his brother and sighs, “Yeah, let's do that.”

After what feels like forever, they finally make it to where they're supposed to be. Aran stops in his tracks, the twins bumping into him.

“Aran, watch where ya-”

“This is our ship!” Aran grins, “The R.L.S. Legacy!”

Atsumu and Osamu look up and tilt their heads. The ship is beautiful, the wooded painted a creamy color with nice blue splashed in. Atsumu's mouth goes agape, “Whoa.” Osamu laughs pushing his brother and Aran towards the ship.

“Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!” a deep commanding voice echos once the three make their way on board. Atsumu looks around, spinning and grinning, “How cool is this, 'Samu?”

Before Osamu can answer, he's watching his brother run straight into someone he's assuming is part of the crew. Osamu bites his lip to hold in his laughter when the stranger- tall and messy black hair- turns around furiously. The stranger seethes, “Watch it.”

“Sorry,” Atsumu mumbles embarrassed as the man walks away. Osamu wheezes and Aran rolls his eyes making his way over to the front of the ship, where the owner of the commanding voice stood. Aran grins, “Good mornin', Captain. Is everything shipshape?” 

“Shipshape it is, sir,” the man turns around with a frown, “But I'm not the captain.”

Aran tilts his head, confused.

“The captain is him.” the man points his head up where a shorter man with silver hair and black highlights is climbing down the ship's shroud. When he gets down he walks over gracefully, “Omimi-san, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual, it's... spot on.” Aran flinches, the voice is soft-spoken, but the words cold as ice.

The captain smiles as he makes his way over to Aran, eyeing him up and down. Aran avoids eye-contact, suddenly feeling flustered. 

“Ah, Ojiro Aran, I presume?”

“Uh, um... Yes.” 

“I'm Captain Kita,” Kita chuckles and reaches over to shake Aran's hand. Then Kita points towards the taller man, “I see you've already met my first officer, Omimi.”

Aran nods and turns around to see Atsumu and Osamu finally walk up beside him still looking in awe. Aran smiles, “These are the twins, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. Atsumu here is the one who found the treasure-”

Kita's eyes go wide and he grips at Aran's face successfully shushing him, he whispers rather harshly, “Aran, please,” before he's darting his eyes at a few crewmates staring in their direction. When the wandering eyes leave Kita huffs in relief, “I'd like a word with you three in my stateroom.”

-

Kita locks the wooden door behind him and turns around, expression unreadable.

“I'll only say this once, but to muse and blabber about a _treasure map_ in front of this particular crew is rather unwise and I mean this in a very carin' way.”

Aran splutters, his face heating up trying to find the best way to respond before Kita is already talking again, “May I see the map, please?” Aran deflates and glances over at Atsumu who shrugs, taking the map out of his pocket and tossing it over to Kita.

Kita catches it flawlessly and his eyes glow with fascination as he inspects the map in his hand. He glances over at the twins, “Miya's, in the future, please address me as Captain or Sir, do I make myself clear?”

Osamu responds immediately with a mumbled, “Yes sir.”

Atsumu is glaring at the floor and Kita turns around his soft-spoken voice sharpening just a tad, “Atsumu?”

“Yes sir,” Atsumu says reluctantly. 

Kita's face lightens as he locks the map up in a drawer. Once done with that, he turns around, “This map must be kept under lock and key when not in use, and please, refrain from mentionin' anythin' outside of this room.”

Everyone nods and Kita takes his seat at the desk sighing, “I'll be honest- I don't much care for this crew ya hired. They're... Omimi, how did I describe them this mornin'?”

“'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' sir.” 

Kita smiles before turning around to Aran a playful tone on his lips, “There ya go, poetry.” Aran is at a loss for words again and Kita laughs, “Omimi, please escort these three down to the galley straightaway. The Miyas will be working for our cook, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu and Osamu's eyes go wide and they stare at each other in panic shrieking in unison, “What? The cook?”

-

“This is stupid, 'Samu! Ugh!”

“Ya are being such a child,” Osamu says.

“The hell, 'Samu! I thought ya would be angry with me!”

Aran feels the beginning of a headache coming and sighs. Osamu laughs, “Why would I be angry?” 

“I dunno, that yer, not the cook?” Atsumu mumbles and Osamu rolls his eyes, “Yer so stupid.”

Before Atsumu can say his piece, he's interrupted by the sound of a soft whistling. He turns his head straight ahead to find a guy in the kitchen humming and whistling to himself. The first thing Atsumu can pinpoint is his rather soft-looking curly hair, and his first instinct is to touch it. Atsumu's startled when he hears Omimi's rough voice from behind him, “Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

Sakusa turns his head towards the voice and furrows his brows, “Why, Omimi, sir. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Sakusa wipes his gloved hands on a washcloth, setting it aside and walking over to them. Now that Sakusa is much closer, Atsumu gets a better look at him and- oh god he's really cute. His dark hair looks even softer up close, his face is absolutely adorable in a pout, and he seems to be as fit and muscly as him. 

However once Sakusa is taking off the gloves he's wearing, Atsumu can't help but freeze at the man's right hand. His whole arm is metal it looks like and when Atsumu does a proper up and down glance he notices his leg is a metal peg too. 

Hoshiumi's voice echoes in his mind and Atsumu whispers to himself in surprise, “A cyborg.” Osamu glances over at Atsumu, clearly having the same thought. 

Omimi's voice drags Atsumu back into reality, “May I introduce Ojiro Aran, the financier of our voyage.”

Sakusa grunts in response.

Aran brings the twins up in front of him, smiling awkwardly, “Uh, and these two are the Miya twins. Atsumu and Osamu.”

Osamu mutters a simple hi and Atsumu smirks wickedly, reaching out his hand for a shake. Sakusa looks at it in disgust and ignores it. He walks back over to the kitchen and grabs two bowls before putting them in Osamu and Atsumu's faces.

“Here, try it.” 

Osamu grabs his bowl first and takes a hesitant spoonful. Though once it's in his mouth, he's smiling sheepishly and scarfing it down in an instant. Atsumu scoffs at his brother, ever the gluttonous. Then he glances back to Sakusa who's got his eyes focused on him, one eyebrow raised- as if waiting for Atsumu to take a bite. Atsumu clicks his tongue and gets a spoonful. 

He's about to take a bite when the spoon starts to shake. Atsumu startles and drops it, watching in a panic as the spoon expands and changes shape until it's an actual person. The figure licks his lips, smirking at Atsumu. His expression deadpan, but there's a hint of smugness in his voice, “Hi.”

“Excuse me, _what-_ ”

Sakusa sighs, “Suna I told you to stop morphing into silverware.” 

Suna pouts and shoves his hands into his pockets. Osamu laughs, “Who and what are ya?” Suna shifts his eyes over towards Osamu and smiles, “I'm a morph. Someone who can shapeshift basically.”

Atsumu makes a gagging motion at the disgusting sparkle in Osamu's eyes. The sight of his brother staring at the other in fascination makes him sick. He really does need to have a talk about Osamu's terrible taste in men one day. 

Atsumu coughs dramatically, “It's not that cool.” 

Aran elbows Atsumu harshly with a harsh whisper, “Quit it.” Atsumu tilts his head up behind him to glare at Aran, who's currently giving him a disapproving look. It gets the blonde to bite his tongue and turn back around to the cyborg in front of him. The man in question appears to be fussing at Suna about how he shouldn't morph into silverware and Atsumu has to bite his lip to fight his laughter.

Omimi pats Aran and Osamu's shoulders, “We're about to take off. Would ya two like to observe the launch?” Aran turns around and smiles, “As a matter of fact, yes. Lead the way.” 

Osamu follows with Atsumu not too far behind him before Omimi stops Atsumu in his tracks. Atsumu is frowning with a protest already at the tip of his tongue before Omimi says, “Miya will stay here in yer charge, Sakusa.”

Sakusa chokes on his own spit, “I beg your pardon?”

“Captain's orders. See to it that the new cabin boy is kept busy.” Omimi orders before he turns to walk after Aran and Osamu- who are snickering as they make their way up the stairs toward the deck.

“No, but-” Sakusa protests.

“Ya _can't-_ ” Atsumu whines, but it falls on deaf ears as Omimi is already gone. 

They both stand there in awkward silence, while Sakusa puts his gloves back on with an irritated sigh. Atsumu glances around and sees that Suna isn't anywhere to be seen then looks back to Sakusa who's looking right at him. 

Atsumu gulps.

“So,” Sakusa drawls as he makes his way back to the kitchen counters, “Captain has put you with me, huh?”

“Whatever,” Atsumu scoffs.

Sakusa glares at him and Atsumu can't stop the flush of his face at the cyborg's intense gaze. Sakusa averts his glare and rolls his sleeves up, his attention completely on whatever it is he's cooking. The cyborg clicks his tongue, “Well, I can't just argue with the Captain.”

Atsumu eyes him suspiciously, suddenly aware that he's got be wary around Sakusa. He can't imagine there's many cyborgs out there that Hoshiumi could have been talking about. Atsumu grabs a plum from a nearby barrel and grins, “You know, these plums, they're kinda like the ones back home on Montressor.”

Sakusa hums in response, clearly only half-listening. Atsumu wants to scowl but keeps his cool as he walks over to Sakusa. 

“Ya ever been?” Atsumu asks. 

“I can't say that I have, Miya.” 

Atsumu plops his ass on the counter, making sure to keep his gaze on Sakusa. He takes a bite of the plum and keeps talking, “Ya know, just before I left, I met this little guy who was, uh... He was kinda lookin' for a cyborg buddy of his.”

Sakusa remains emotionless, “Is that so?”

“Ya, what was that little dude's name?” Atsumu drawls, “Oh, that's right. Hoshiumi. Korai Hoshiumi.”

“Hoshiumi?” Sakusa questions as he pours water into a pot. Atsumu nods in response, eyeing Sakusa's expression like a hawk. To his dismay, Sakusa gives him nothing to analyze as he hums, “I don't know anyone with that name.”

Before Atsumu can ask anything else both their ears perk up at the sound of a whistle. It sounds like it's coming from the deck and Atsumu looks towards the staircase with want and Sakusa must take some odd pity on him because he's got his hand on Atsumu's lower back pushing him gently towards the exit. 

“Go on,” Sakusa gives a tiny smile, “Watch the launch.”

Atsumu's whole body heats up and his heart jumps but ignores it in favor of doing what Sakusa says and watching the launch. He skips up the stairs and towards the deck. Out of sight.

“Well, he's a nosy one,” Suna smirks.

Sakusa frowns and glares at him, not even going to bother asking where he came from. Suna lounges against the counter beside Sakusa, munching on a plum and Sakusa scowls, “Looks like we're going to have to keep an eye on him.”

Suna's smirk turns cat-like as he hums, “Wouldn't want him snooping into things he shouldn't.”

\---

“We're all clear, Captain!” 

Kita smiles and turns toward Omimi, “Are we ready to raise this creakin' tub?” Omimi nods and turns around to shout, “All hands to stations!” 

Atsumu steps onto the deck and looks around at all the commotion, watching with nothing but pure fascination at everyone running and climbing about. He looks up to see some opening the solar sails from their binding and feels the ship start to ascend slowly from where it sat.

“Heave up the braces.” Omimi orders.

The solar sails come to life as the sunlight touches the sails. They glow indicating they're powering up slowly but surely. Atsumu is snapped out of his trance by the feeling of him no longer touching the ground. He looks down to see he's floating and his gut flips.

“Kuroo, engage artificial gravity,” Kita commands. The man in question nods, pulling the lever beside him and Atsumu feels himself falling as he lands on his ass like an idiot. 

“South by Southwest, Komori, headin' 2-1-0-0,” Kita says to the man at the wheel. The man smiles brightly, “Aye, Captain! 2-1-0-0.” Komori turns the wheel until the ship is facing the right direction. 

“Full speed, Omimi, if ya please.”

Omimi nods and leans into the metal microphone beside him, “Take her away!”

Kita smiles, “Brace yourself, Aran.”

Aran huffs, flustered, “Don't worry about me, Captain.” 

Then the rockets are blazing at full speed and Aran is sent toppling over, saved for Kita catching him- his genuine smile morphed into something more playful. Osamu laughs from where he is standing beside them. Aran stutters, clearly embarrassed, “Thank you.”

Atsumu climbs up the shrouds of the ship as the L.R.S. Legacy flies further and further away from the spaceport and into the vast beauty of space. Atsumu's glad Osamu isn't anywhere near him or he would no doubt comment on how stupid his face looks as he takes in the milky purple and blue galaxies. It's breathtaking, he thinks, and more beautiful than any book he's read about the sea of space. 

Atsumu's ears perk at the sound of space whales swimming near the ship. They're super close and Atsumu's heart races as he watches them pass by. One even gets extremely close and Atsumu bites his lip in excitement, reaching his hand out to touch it. He grins at the feeling of the whale's rubbery skin sliding across the palm of his hand. 

“Woah...” He says breathlessly.

Osamu's laugh comes up from behind him and Atsumu turns to look down at his brother, “What?”

Osamu shakes his head, “Nothin' ya just look stupid.”

“The hell! Rude!” Atsumu barks. 

Aran hears the twins arguing again in the distance and sighs. Maybe if he closes his eyes and pretends he doesn't know them personally, it'll stop. The sound of Kita beside him laughing softly in amusement makes Aran's heart stutter. Before Aran can say anything, he's interrupted. 

“Good evening, Captain.” Kita and Aran glance to the owner of the voice and find the cook, Sakusa, and Suna walking up to the deck. Kita smiles, “Good evening.”

Then Kita glances over at the twins bickering and realizes something with a frown, “By the way, Sakusa, isn't that your cabin boy over there causing quite the scene?” 

Suna quickly hides his face to conceal his laughter while Sakusa flushes and flounders, “Yes, well- uh...” Sakusa sighs in defeat and turns to the obnoxious brat by the shrouds. 

“Miya.” 

Both twins stop their bickering and turn to Sakusa, who groans, “The blonde one.”

Atsumu feigns a sweet smile, “What is it, Omi-Kun?” 

“Do not call me that,” Sakusa wrinkles his nose in disgust, “I'd like to introduce you to a couple of friends of mine.”

Atsumu's eyes light up and Sakusa bites back a grin behind his mask as he hands a mop and bucket to the annoying blonde. He can't say he doesn't enjoy the light in his eyes completely die as Atsumu figures out what's happening.

“This is Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket, I hope you get well acquainted with them.” 

Osamu bursts out laughing so hard he has to clutch his stomach and Atsumu wants to strangle his brother so badly. Atsumu glares at his brother then at Sakusa and groans, “How excitin'.”

\---

Atsumu puts the mop in the bucket of water before splashing it on the floor and scrubs, a scowl on his face the entire time. If he didn't already hate Sakusa this definitely would have done it, he thinks tiredly. He stops to take a break for a moment, setting his hands on the top of the mop handle while he rests his chin on his hands. 

The sound of murmuring nearby gets his attention, subtly glancing over across the ship to a few crewmates whispering among themselves. Atsumu tries to act nonchalantly hoping to hear what they're whispering about. 

Until they notice he's listening and shush each other before glaring at him. Atsumu clicks his tongue and turns his head away, standing up straight to start mopping the deck again.

“What are you looking at, weirdo?” One asks and Atsumu remembers him as the guy he bumped into when he first stepped onto the ship. Another leans against his shoulder, his hair resembling one of a great horned owl and he sneers, “Yeah, weirdo.”

Atsumu ignores them, not wanting to cause a scene for once in his life. 

“Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business.” Comes a voice from above. Atsumu jerks his head up to find a crewmate he doesn't quite remember seeing before. The man is climbing down the shrouds and jumps down leaning into Atsumu's personal space. 

Forgetting his mental thought of not wanting to cause a scene, Atsumu smirks up at the other, “Why? Ya got somethin' to hide, pretty boy?” 

A flash of anger crosses the man and he grabs Atsumu's shirt, slamming him against a nearby wall. Atsumu groans out in pain and the other hisses, “Maybe your ears don't work too well.”

“Ya,” Atsumu coughs, “Too bad my nose works just fine, huh?”

That was the wrong thing to say.

The man shoves him harder against the wall and suddenly there's an audience, crew members hollering and shouting. Atsumu tries to escape the man's grip, but he's clearly much stronger than he is and Atsumu has never been good with physical fights- ask Osamu.

The man pulls out a knife, pressing it against Atsumu's neck and grins, “Any last words, cabin boy?”

“Oikawa.”

A metal arm grabs one of Oikawa's, lowering it down and while Atsumu is still being held in the air he releases a sigh of relief when the knife is no longer against his neck. 

He never thought he'd be so _happy_ to see _Sakusa_.

Oikawa winces when Sakusa's grip on his arm tightens. Sakusa's tone is icy when he says, “Let him go.”

The two glared at each other for a moment before Oikawa clicks his tongue and releases his grip on Atsumu, who falls onto the ground with a yelp. Sakusa let's go of Oikawa's arm, the two still glaring at each other.

“What's all this?” Omimi's commanding voice echoes throughout the deck. He's walking down the stairs, his stare disapproving as he looks around. 

“Y'all know the rules.” He says, “There will be no brawlin' on this ship.”

Omimi walks over to Oikawa, who's not looking at him, and stares him down, “Do I make myself clear, Oikawa?”

Oikawa seethes with rage as he turns to look Omimi in the eye, wanting to say something else but he can feel Sakusa melting a hole into him with his stare and he sighs, “Crystal.” 

Omimi walks away and eventually so does the rest of the lingering crew members until it's only Atsumu and Sakusa remaining. Sakusa huffs and picks up the mop, bopping Atsumu's head with the end of the stick, “I literally gave you one job.”

“Hey, I was doin' it until that stupid pretty boy-”

“Ugh, I don't care.” Sakusa says as he hands Atsumu the mop, who snatches it back, “Just try mopping this deck again without getting into another fight- you know what? Suna!”

Suna seemingly morphs out of nowhere and hums, “Yeah?”

“Keep an eye on this brat.”

Suna pouts, “Aw, why couldn't it the cute one?”

Sakusa ignores him and gives one final glare towards Atsumu before walking away, leaving Atsumu and Suna alone. Atsumu sighs, ignoring Suna who's leaning against the edge of the ship, and refusing to keep his intense gaze off him.

“Quit starin' at me.” Atsumu grumbles and Suna just grins, “Just pretend I'm not even here.”

\---

Sakusa walks down to the dining area below the deck, where much of the crew is loitering about chatting among themselves. Though upon seeing Sakusa has entered they all hush and get uncomfortably quiet.

“So, are we all here?” Sakusa scans the room with an expression that gives away nothing. Noting that they are all, in fact, here he starts again, “Now, excuse me if this comes off as a little insensitive but,” he slams his metal arm against one of the wooden tables, “Are you all completely brain dead!?”

Nobody dares to say a word, because they know Sakusa isn't done- and he isn't, “It's a miracle we even got hired as an upstanding crew, you all want to blow the whole mutiny before it's even time?” 

He's glaring at Oikawa now and he flushes with a scowl, “The brat was snooping around.”

“Just stick to the plan, you idiot.” Sakusa seethes, “As for Atsumu, I'll be running him so ragged he won't even have time to think.”

\---

At some point, Osamu had decided to join Atsumu as he mopped the deck spotless. Not to help, much to Atsumu's dismay, but to mock and torture him with Suna. 

He was currently weeping with laughter and he looks like a dumbass, Atsumu notes to himself.

“We haven't even been here a whole day, and yer already pickin' fights?” 

“Shut up.” Atsumu groans.

Suna watches the two of them with amusement. He shifts his eyes back and forth lazily between them, finding their bickering absolutely hilarious and totally worth being on babysitting Atsumu duty. 

Osamu shakes his head, “I literally can't leave ya alone for a minute.”

“Shut up! Of course, ya can, I'm capable of takin' care of myself.” Atsumu huffs.

Atsumu hears a soft chuckle and all three turn their heads towards Sakusa. He's got his gloves and a mask on as he takes out the trash, dumping the pot of garbage over the ship and he grins, “Little miracles, I leave you for an hour and the deck is still in one piece.” 

Suna takes that as his queue to leave and taps at Osamu's shoulder, getting his attention, and they grin. Osamu ruffles Atsumu's hair and the two walk away, leaving Sakusa and Atsumu alone again.

Atsumu huffs shyly, “Look, Omi... What ya did...” Sakusa quirks an eyebrow at him and Atsumu flushes looking away, “Just uh... Thanks.”

Sakusa's expression softens, making Atsumu's heart flutter, and asks “Didn't your parents ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?”

Atsumu's face sours, ignoring the question, and continues mopping. It's just like Sakusa to make Atsumu's face go red and heart go flying right before he ruins it by opening his mouth. Sakusa frowns at the blonde's negative reaction to the question, “Are your parents not the teaching type?”

Atsumu laughs, but there's no joy in it, “More like the takin' off and never comin' back type.”

“Oh.” Sakusa bites his lip before walking over towards Atsumu. He leans against the railing of the ship beside Atsumu his tone genuine, “Sorry.”

“Hey, no big deal. I'm doin' just fine.” Atsumu shrugs it off, his gaze distant. Like his mind is elsewhere, Sakusa thinks.

“Uh-huh.” Sakusa deadpans, “Well since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll get you to learn a new skill or two.”

“What?” Atsumu squeaks.

“From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight.”

“Ya can't-”

Sakusa removes his mask to reveal a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, “You won't so much as eat, drink, or sleep without my say-so.”

“Don't do me any favors!” Atsumu sneers. 

Sakusa laughs, “Never said I was, Miya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Chapter three is going to be a bitch to write, but I'm excited and remember I really enjoy kudos and comments! They help motivate me so don't be shy <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this chapter was going to be a bitch to write and I'm so sorry it took so long QwQ  
> I did my best and despite having trouble with the first part of the fic, I had lots of fun with the second part! Either way, hope ya like <3

_“What are ya doin' 'Samu?”_

__

__

_When Atsumu doesn't get a response, he gets on his toes to hover over his brother's shoulder- knowing it would aggravate him. They're in the kitchen of the Miya inn and usually, they aren't allowed to be there considering they're eight, however, Atsumu had found Osamu in there anyway. Osamu finally humors Atsumu with a huff, “I'm cookin' leave me alone.”_

__

__

_“Hah?” Atsumu pouts, face scrunched up in confusion._

__

__

_“Ya heard me.”_

__

__

_“But why?” Atsumu asks and Osamu stops stirring the pot of whatever it is he was cooking to look at his brother, “Cause I wanna.”_

__

__

_There is a pause where neither says anything, but then Osamu turns back around to stir again and hums, “Plus it's a good skill to have. Ya never know when yer gonna needs it.”_

__

__

_“Boo!” Atsumu whines._

__

__

_Osamu rolls his eyes, “What are ya even botherin' me for anyway?”_

__

__

_Atsumu's seated on a nearby stool, finding it more comfortable than standing, and clicks his tongue, “Cause I'm bored, duh.”_

__

__

_“Of course ya are,” Osamu laughs, “Go bother mom or dad.”_

__

__

_The room grows quiet, a strange tension floats in the air. Osamu stops what he's doing again, glancing down at his brother to see he's staring at the floor. 'That's not good,' Osamu thinks._

__

__

_“Mom and Dad are out, like they always are.”_

__

__

_“Oh.”_

__

__

_Osamu wants to say more, but before he could he hears sniffling beside him. He turns to his brother again to see him holding back tears. Something washes over Osamu, possibly brotherly instinct, and turns the stove off before making his way over to Atsumu._

__

__

_Once Atsumu notices Osamu coming near him, he grabs for his brother in an invitation for a hug. Osamu doesn't hesitate to accept and wrapped his arms around Atsumu. Honestly, he should have seen this coming- whenever Atsumu gets extremely clingy it's always when their parents are out or busy._

__

__

_Atsumu stops holding back his tears and starts sobbing and Osamu threads his fingers through his hair, “Hey, it's okay. Ya know what we can do?”_

__

__

_“What?” Atsumu mumbles._

__

__

_“How about ya help me finish cooking and I'll help ya build that solar surfer ya were workin' on, yeah? Sound like a deal?” Osamu smiles at the way Atsumu's eyes light up, despite them being red and puffy._

__

__

_Atsumu nods frantically and Osamu is relieved._

__

__

_Even though Osamu ended up having to smack Atsumu upside the head twenty different times while trying to teach him how to do anything in the kitchen properly, he couldn't deny the light in his brother's eyes. Plus a loud and obnoxious Atsumu isn't a sad Atsumu._

\---

“Miya.”

“Hm?” Atsumu hums.

Sakusa glares at Atsumu and scowls, “Is there a particular reason you are this bad at pealing a potato?”

Now it's Atsumu's turn to glare from where he's sitting on a barrel, a foot resting upon another, “I've already told ya that ya got the wrong twin if ya wanted a competent chef.”

“I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here and assume you can't possibly be this incompetent at something as simple as this.” Sakusa says and Atsumu rolls his eyes. He can't for the life of him figure out why Sakusa chose now to say anything, they've been peeling potatoes for thirty minutes now. Atsumu stops pealing and smirks up at Sakusa, “Maybe I am this incompetent.”

Sakusa gives Atsumu a look, “It seemed like you were spacing out, deep in thought about something.”

Huh. Sakusa isn't wrong in his assumption, but Atsumu isn't going to tell the bastard that. 

Atsumu puts on a sickeningly sweet smile, “What's this, Omi? Starin' at me so intently, why if I didn't know any better I'd say ya liked me or somethin'.”

The blush that spreads across Sakusa's face, causing him to scowl and look away, makes Atsumu laugh obnoxiously. He almost feels bad, but the fact that Sakusa has been putting him through weeks of tiring work with little to no sympathy stops any remorse he might have had. 

Sakusa clicks his tongue, “I was just concerned, forget I said anything.”

That takes Atsumu off guard, his mouth agape and staring at Sakusa like he grew a second head. Well, that's new, Atsumu thinks. He just assumed Sakusa didn't have a caring bone in his body. It was almost sweet, cute even.

Atsumu shakes his head, no he's not going down that train of thought. He's supposed to be cautious of the cyborg. 

Still...

“I appreciate the concern, Omi.” Atsumu says genuinely. Sakusa doesn't respond, but Atsumu can see that his face is still flushed. 

They continue to peal potatoes in a comfortable silence.

\---

Atsumu let out a tired huff, wiping sweat off his forehead with his arm. He knew Sakusa wasn't kidding around when he had told him he'd be working him to the bone throughout this voyage, but damn he really didn't think it'd be this tiring. Down on his knees, scrubbing the deck by hand wasn't really the high stakes adventure he had in mind.

“Ugh! This sucks!” Atsumu whines and scratches at his hair.

“What are ya doin', 'Tsumu?” 

Atsumu glares at the familiar voice and Osamu rolls his eyes as he walks over towards his brother. Atsumu takes note in the fact that Osamu is by himself, no Suna- or whatever his name is- insight. Osamu must catch the question in Atsumu's eyes because he smiles, “He's with Sakusa right now.”

“Whatever, I don't care.” 

“I think ya do.” Osamu hums and kneels down next to Atsumu. He looks around for a moment before finding a spare rag lying next to Atsumu and picks it up. Atsumu huffs, “What are ya doin'?”

Osamu lifts a brow, “I'm helpin' ya, what does it look like I'm doin'?” 

“I don't need yer help!” Atsumu scoffs, clearly offended. Osamu doesn't dignify that with a response and instead soaks the rag in a bucket of water before getting to work on the deck. Atsumu stares at him in awe, mouth agape, and he can't help but feel angry. He knows he was just complaining to himself about how Sakusa was running him ragged, but that didn't mean he wanted Osamu to help.

However Atsumu never has been good at winning fights and he has a feeling Osamu isn't going to let this go even if Atsumu begged him to. So he lets out a defeated sigh and continues to scrub the deck like he was before, neither saying anything in comfortable silence. 

Despite his protest he's glad Osamu is here like he always is.

Suna eventually comes back, much to Atsumu's dismay. Of course, the morph wasn't going to be kept up by Sakusa forever, but he could dream. Osamu seems to finally notice Suna because his face turns red and Atsumu gags.

“Well this looks fun.” Suna smirks.

“Shut yer trap.” Atsumu hisses and Suna laughs. Osamu smiles at them and stands up to stretch his legs. He looks down at Atsumu, “Ya gonna be okay from here?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes, “I didn't even want ya to help me to begin with, 'Samu, I'll be fine.”

Osamu squints his eyes in suspicion, but walks off with Suna regardless.

\---

_“Dad look what I made!”_

__

__

_A ten year old Atsumu grins up as his dad walks into the house, the man's expression cold as he walks past him. Atsumu frowns at that, but not one to get discouraged easily he walks in pace with his dad, “Dad did ya hear me?”_

__

__

_His dad grunts in response then pats Atsumu on the head. Atsumu stops walking as he watches his dad walk into another room. His bottom lip wobbles, but he forces himself not to cry. He's sure he can show his mom... whenever she gets home, wherever she is right now._

__

__

_Forget it, he thinks before storming upstairs to his shared bedroom. He doesn't care that he's slamming the door with a huff, causing Osamu to jump from where he was reading on his bed. Atsumu face plants onto his own bed, groaning out the frustration._

__

__

_“Dad's home.” Atsumu grumbles out before Osamu can ask. Osamu hums, seeming to understand the underlying message. Atsumu can hear Osamu closing the book he was reading and feels his bed creak a bit, alerting Atsumu that his brother had moved to sit on his bed._

__

__

_“What's that ya made there?”_

__

__

_Atsumu perks up, “Oh!”_

__

__

_Osamu laughs, happy he ended up saying the right thing to get his brother's mood back up. Unlike him, Osamu has stopped trying to get their parents attention. He knows it's never going to happen, but Atsumu hasn't caught onto that yet._

__

__

_'Whatever,' Osamu thinks, 'I'll be there for him when he does.'_

__

__

\---

“Miya, I have more dishes for you.” 

“Hah?” Atsumu shrieks, “I just finished though!”

Sakusa gives him a look while he sets down the new pile of dishes beside Atsumu, and sighs, “Well I'm sorry, but they're not going to wash themselves.”

Atsumu says nothing for once, just gives Sakusa a nasty glare and starts cleaning. Sakusa averts his gaze and walks away feeling a little bad. He's not going to dissect why he feels bad, when the whole reason he's doing this is to keep the idiot from snooping around- that'd be a waste of time.

Sakusa bites his lip, crap- he is definitely not going to think about any of this. The treasure comes first, he tells himself, it always had and it always will. 

He keeps telling himself that a few hours later, deep into the night, as he walks back down into the kitchen to check on Atsumu only to find him sleeping. Sakusa notes how peaceful Atsumu looks with his face pressed against the giant bowl in his lap and thinks how that can't be comfortable.

Sakusa's gaze leaves Atsumu and darts towards the counter where all the dishes have been cleaned and neatly put away where they belong. Ignoring the skip of his heartbeat, Sakusa groans and shimmies out of his black coat. 

“He better think nothing of this.” Sakusa mumbles as he drapes the coat on Atsumu's sleeping figure and quietly walks off and no he isn't going to think about how bright red his cheeks are.

Atsumu stirs awake and peaks one eye open, glancing at the coat draped over him and then towards the figure walking back up the stairs. 

'Huh,' Atsumu thinks before his eyes close again with a tiny smile on his face.

\---

Somehow Atsumu gets roped into helping Sakusa lower one of the small solar boats, the reasoning he'll never know. The door at the bottom of the ship opens as both Atsumu and Sakusa pull the boat down, getting it ready to fly. 

“Geez Omi, couldn't do this yerself?” Atsumu grunts.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Whatever you big baby, just go over there and untie the rope.”

Atsumu nods with a smile and leaps over to the other side and swiftly unties the rope keeping the solar boat in place. Sakusa has apparently jumped in already, giving a soft smile up at Atsumu while he decsends away from the main ship. Atsumu watches from above as Sakusa leaves and suddenly, Atsumu's grin leaves too.

\---

_Something is wrong._

__

__

_Atsumu jolts awake and he's over taken by the gut feeling that something is wrong. He whips his head to look out his bedroom window and his heart sinks._

__

__

_No._

__

__

_No, no, no._

__

__

_It's his dad, bag in hand with his mother who looks to already be on a small ship down at the cliff. No, Atsumu panics, this can't be happening._

__

__

_Ignoring the fact that Osamu isn't in the bedroom with him, Atsumu wastes no time throwing the sheets off of himself and running out his room and swiftly down the stairs. He's panting for breathe as he makes it down to the front door, his eyes darting to his brother who's at a nearby table- face in his hands and sobbing his eyes out._

__

__

_Atsumu bolts out the front door, watching helplessly as his dad continues to walk away. How can he just walk away like this? How can both his mom and dad leave Osamu and him like that? Atsumu shakes his head in disbelief, tears prickling at his eyes- no, he's not letting them sail away, not like this._

__

__

_Atsumu trips over his feet trying to chase after his dad, calling out to him desperate for him to just listen._

__

__

_“Dad wait! Dad!” Atsumu shouts out to him, tumbling downhill after them. However his efforts were futile, because by the time he made it to the deck the ship that had his parents were gone. They were gone._

__

__

_Atsumu sobs, yelling for his mom and dad, but they reach no one but himself. Eventually Osamu does come to get him and he doesn't comment on how red and puffy his eyes are- likewise Atsumu doesn't comment on Osamu's._

__

__

_Why did they leave? Was it him? Did he make them leave? It had to be him, he makes people leave._

__

__

_If Atsumu refused to let go of Osamu for the next week, that was his business._

__

__

\---

“Are you coming, Miya?”

Atsumu jolts out of his thoughts to look down again at Sakusa, who is still there waiting for him to hop down into the boat. Atsumu's whole body heats up with joy and gives a dopey grin before jumping down next to Sakusa.

He knows he has a stupid grin on his face, but that doesn't stop him as he laughs, “Thanks Omi.”

Sakusa hums, “I'm going to regret this, but do you want to steer?”

Atsumu's eyes light up, “Oh my gosh, Omi, of course I wanna steer.”

“Do you even know how to fly one of these things?” Sakusa asks wearily and when Atsumu doesn't respond, he starts to get a little nervous. Atsumu sees Sakusa's anxious expression and snorts, “Ya worry too much, Omi, watch this.”

That's the last thing that was said before Atsumu is pushing a lever and the boat's rocket activates and send the both of them flying. Atsumu hollers in excitement while Sakusa is rocked sideways into Atsumu with a small oof.

“Hold on tight, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu teases, face flushed red, and Sakusa grips the railing of the boat with one hand and Atsumu's shirt with the other. Atsumu ignores the way his body heats up at the touch and focuses on flying, loving the feeling of the wind blowing on his face.

Sakusa never lets go of his grip on Atsumu, afraid if he does he'd go flying off the boat. He must not even realize he's doing it, Atsumu thinks, or Sakusa is more touchy feely than he originally thought. 

“Please slow down, Miya.” Sakusa hisses and Atsumu just laughs, steering the boat towards a nearby comet. Sakusa squeaked when Atsumu flew the boat into the comet's trail, splashing the both of them making Atsumu laugh harder. 

As Atsumu's running his fingers through his hair to get the water out of the blonde locks, he refuses to ignore the tiniest of giggles that slips out of Sakusa as he let's go of Atsumu's shirt. His eyes lock onto the sight, burning it into memory, before Sakusa realizes he's staring and stops clearly embarrassed. Atsumu averts his gaze, focusing on flying the boat back to the main ship.

Soon enough, they make it back to the main ship. Atsumu gently raises the boat, making sure the rockets are on their lowest setting before easing his way inside. He turns off the rockets and Sakusa helps him with the ropes, pulling the boat up. 

“I'm surprised you could steer that thing as well as you could.” Sakusa says as he ties a knot, securing his side of the boat. Atsumu scoffs, “I wanna be mad, but I can't blame ya. Yer not the first to think so little of me, Omi.”

Once they're both done securing the boat in place, they sit leaning against opposite sides enjoying the momentary silence that falls between them. Then Atsumu looks down and smiles, “But I'm gonna change all that.”

Sakusa quirks an eyebrow, “Oh are you now? How so?”

“Well that's just my little secret, Omi-Omi. Just trust me, I got plans.” Atsumu gives a sly grin and Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Plans can easily go astray, Miya.”

Atsumu hums, looking over at Sakusa and noticing how the other is twiddling with his mechanical arm and leg. 

“So uh,” Atsumu asks, “How'd that happen anyway?”

“What?” 

Atsumu's face goes red, “Ah- sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy. Just-”

“It's fine, Miya.” Sakusa laughs and then turns his gaze down to his arm and leg again, “Sometimes you have to give up a few things chasing a dream.” 

“Was it worth it?” Atsumu asks genuinely.

Sakusa smiles, “I hope so.”

Before Atsumu can respond, there's a loud explosion coming from above rocking the entire ship. Atsumu squeaks and Suna is running down toward the hanger. When he finds Atsumu and Sakusa he's out of breath as he says, “Guys get up here.”

“What in the hell is going on?” Sakusa growls as he walks up towards the deck, Suna and Atsumu not far behind him.

Aran grabs his telescope from where he stood by Kita and gasps, “The star Peluse,” he shouts, “It's gone supernova!”

In the distance, Atsumu looks out in the direction Aran is looking and sees what once was a star and now an explosion.

Kita darts up the deck stairs to the wheel and yells, “Evasive action, Komori!”

“Yes, Captain!” Komori squeaks, turning the wheel sharply to the right away from the star. Omimi's commanding voice echoes throughout the entire ship as he shouts, “All hands, fasten yer lifelines!”

Everyone quickly gathers to the center of the ship tying rope around their middle before securing themselves by tying the other end of the rope to the pegs. 

The heat waves caused by the expanding star washes over them, pieces of the star flying through the sails. Kita curses under his breath and turns to Omimi, “Omimi, secure those sails!”

“Secure all sails!” Omimi parrots the command so everyone on the ship hears the order. Atsumu rushes around, head darting in all sorts of directions looking for Osamu- totally not panicking at all. Suddenly, Atsumu feels a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around he sighs in relief when he sees Osamu smiling reassuringly at him. Osamu then pushes his brother guiding him to the shrouds as they climb up to help secure the sails.

While pulling at the ropes to close the solar sails, a tiny piece of star hits right beside Osamu causing him to gasp and fall back with a shriek.

“Osamu!” Atsumu shouts and quickly grabs the end of the rope tied to Osamu, gripping it tightly. Atsumu uses all the upper arm strength he has to pull Osamu back up and Osamu gasps in relief, “Thank ya, 'Tsumu.”

“Don't scare me like that.” Atsumu scowls while relief washes over him as well. 

Unfortunately the relief is short lived, both twins turn their heads to find a huge chunk of flaming star, almost the size of a moon, coming right towards them and the ship. Osamu grabs at Atsumu to cover him protectively, both closing their eyes in horrifying anticipation- but it never comes.

Atsumu and Osamu open their eyes, Osamu loosening his grip on his brother as they watch the giant rock slowly get sucked away from the ship. 

“Captain, the star!” a crew member shouts.

Kita glares as Aran runs up beside him, his face horrified, “It's devolving into a...” Aran shrieks, “A black hole!”

“We're being pulled in!” Komori screams, trying to gain control over the wheel only for his arms to give out and the momentum flings him to the side. Kita rushes to take the wheel with a grunt, “Oh no ya don't!”

The ship gets pulled in towards the giant swirling black hole, with no signs of slowing down. Except for when a giant burst of heat erupts from the hole, washing over the ship to everyone's dismay.

Kita sneers, “Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!”

“No, Captain.” Aran says from where he stands by the control panel, “They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely forty-seven point two seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!”

Kita's eyes light up, an epiphany hitting him instantly, “Of course! Brilliant, Ojiro!”

“Huh?” Aran cries.

“We'll ride that last magilla out of here!”

“All sails secured, Captain!” Omimi shouts and Kita grins down at him, “Good man! Now release them immediately!”

Omimi freezes, glancing up at Kita with a confused expression before nodding wearily, “Yes... Captain.”

Then Omimi turns around to everyone climbing down the shrouds and hollers his new command, “Ya heard him, men! Unfurl those sails!”

“We just finished tying them down!” a crew member shouts while another grumbles, “Make up your damn minds.”

Despite everyone's protest, they didn't have much of a choice so they all begin to climb the shrouds again. Atsumu starts to follow his brother and Suna up the shrouds until he hears Kita calling for him, “Atsumu,” Kita starts, “Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!”

Atsumu nods, “Aye-Aye, Captain!”

Atsumu sprints over to where everyone's lifelines have been tied to separate pegs and pulls on them, tightening the knots. When he checks them all, noting that they're all there he shouts out to Kita, “Lifelines secure, Captain!”

“Very good!”

Another magilla erupts from the blackhole, shaking the ship quite a bit causing Omimi to slip from where he was standing up at the top of the ship. He shouts as he falls, saved by the lifeline wrapped around his hip, the rope tightening at it's peg down below on the deck. Omimi grips on the rope, pulling up to climb back onto the ship.

Until he sees Oikawa elegantly appear up above him from behind a sail, holding what appears to be a sharp pocket knife. Oikawa grins devilishly at him as he kneels down to connect the knife with the rope. Omimi's eyes widen in fear, watching helplessly when Oikawa cuts the rope in one swift motion. Oikawa watches Oimimi fall down into the blackhole, shouts falling on deaf ears.

“Captain, the last wave!” Aran shrieks, “Here it comes!”

“Hold onto your lifelines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!” Kita hollers as the ship gets sucked into the blackhole. Osamu wastes no time protectively hovering over Atsumu as they both grip the center of the ship as it gets darker and darker the deeper they go into the blackhole.

It's deathly quiet, until a huge booming sound happens and a giant magilla erupts powering the solar sails immensely. The rockets of the ship blaring at amazing speeds, propelling the ship swiftly away from what once was the star of Peluse.

When the ship is a fair distance away, everyone releases their grip on whatever they were holding onto. Osamu removes himself from Atsumu and everyone is cheering. A wave of relief rushing through the entire crew. 

Kita smiles proudly and walks away from the wheel, Aran following behind him with a exasperated expression, “Captain! That... That was...Amazin'!” 

“Actually, Ojiro, your astronomical advice was most helpful.” Kita laughs, face red. Aran fumbles, stuttering over his words, “Well, uh- uh, thank you.”

“Well, I must congratulate you personally, Atsumu. Seems you did a bang-up job with those lifelines.” Kita says as he walks down the deck stairs to face Atsumu. 

Atsumu flushes a bright red and Osamu laughs at him from beside him. If Atsumu didn't know any better he'd say he heard Sakusa snicker from behind him- clearly aware how flustered Atsumu is. 

“All hands accounted for, Omimi?” Kita asks,

When there was no response, Kita furrows his brows, “Omimi?”

“I'm afraid Omimi has been lost.” 

Everyone turns their heads to the other side of the ship where Oikawa is walking sullenly over to Kita. Oikawa hands Kita Omimi's hat and Kita takes it with shaky hands. Oikawa hums, “His lifeline was not secured.”

Atsumu's blood turns ice cold glancing worryingly at Kita who's giving him a disappointed but sad look. Atsumu panics, “No, I checked them all.”

Atsumu jogs to the pegs that has all the lifelines still, swiftly scanning them only to find a particular one missing. Atsumu feels nauseous all of the sudden, because he's not crazy- he definitely checked them all. Why would he lie that he had? 

“I... I did. I checked them all. They were all secure,” Atsumu abuses his bottom lip as he looks back towards Kita, “I swear!”

Kita's expression gets sharper and Atsumu shrinks in on himself. Shit, he messed up. Like he always did. He refuses to look anyone else in the eye, not even Osamu or Aran- heck even Sakusa. He feels embarrassed and ashamed, his breathing getting heavier.

Sakusa can hear Atsumu's thoughts screaming and he glances over at Suna, noting that the morph is glaring at someone. When Sakusa follows Suna's eyesight he's cursed with the sight of Oikawa smirking at the both of them. Everything Sakusa needed to know was in his nasty expression, and gives Oikawa a sharp death glare.

“Omimi was... a fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be,” Kita says, voice refusing to waver, “But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on.”

Everyone nods and Kita walks off. Atsumu abuses his bottom lip as he tries not to cry, because he's not crying in front of anyone right now. His breath gets heavier and he runs away in a panic. Sakusa notices and tries to go after him, but is stopped by Osamu who's looking at his brother run off sadly. Osamu shakes his head, “Best not to follow him right now.”

\---

The ship is quiet, surely because everyone is asleep. 

Atsumu sits on the shrouds, glaring out into the vastness that is space while fidgeting with a piece of rope. His mind going a million miles per hour, but at the same time Atsumu refuses to think about it at all. He messed up, he's just going to have to get over it.

Except he's always messing up and this time he messed up really bad. Finally one of his mistakes has cost someone their life. Atsumu's eyes get glossy again and he shakes his head in irritation.

“It wasn't your fault, you know.”

Atsumu ignores the figure beside him, not knowing or caring when Sakusa had walked up here. Sakusa leans against the edge of the ship, looking out in the distance along with Atsumu and hums, “If I'm being blunt, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-”

Atsumu's nostrils flare and he throws the rope out of rage, jumping down from the shrouds glaring at Sakusa, “Look, don't you get it?”

Sakusa startles and Atsumu gets closer to him, close enough to see his eyes are wet. 

“I screwed up!” Atsumu's voice cracks, “For two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but...” 

Sakusa watches helplessly as Atsumu rubs the tears out of his eyes and pulls at his hair, “Aagh! I just... forget it.”

Atsumu walks away, rubbing at his face some more. Sakusa's expression sharpens and he glares, grabbing at Atsumu's shoulder to make him turn around and face him. Atsumu stares at him with red and puffy eyes and Sakusa's voice almost wavers, “Listen here, Miya.”

“You've got the makings of greatness in you,” Sakusa says, tone rather harsh but Atsumu's looking up at him in awe so he must be doing something right. So Sakusa continues, “But you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter what, and when the time comes, you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well-”

Sakusa flushes as he let's the next words spill out, “I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off you that day.”

Atsumu whimpers, no longer holding back his tears as he full on sobs. Sakusa's heart breaks, refusing to overthink why, but before he can process that anymore he feels arms wrapped around his waist. Sakusa squeaks at the tight embrace, face getting even redder as Atsumu hugs him. 

“M... Miya.” Sakusa tries in a feeble attempt to get the bastard off of him, but Atsumu just tightens his hold on his waist. In a moment of weakness, Sakusa gives in with a defeated sigh and hesitantly wraps his arms around Atsumu's shoulders, rubbing what he hopes is soothing circles against the jacket with his fingers. 

They stay like that for what feel like forever, until Atsumu finally lets go and Sakusa immediately lifts his arms. Sakusa tries to cover up his rose red face with an awkward cough, “Alright... I think I should get back to my watch now.”

Atsumu nods and smiles at him, “Okay Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes at the nickname and pushes Atsumu away, who only laughs tiredly and walks down to the resting area below deck. Of course, not before turning around and giving Sakusa one last smile and Sakusa doesn't know how Atsumu made it even softer.

When Atsumu's gone and out of sight, Sakusa groans into his hands as quietly as he could. Trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart, afraid it might pump out of his chest.

“Oh Kiyoomi, you've got it bad.”

Sakusa jumps ten feet in the air with a squeak and then glares at Suna who had somehow manifested beside him. Sakusa doesn't even want to know where he came from or how long he'd even been there listening.

“Shut up,” Sakusa hisses.

“You know if the crew found out, they'd say your going soft right?” Suna hums.

Sakusa bites his lip, because of course he knows that. Doesn't stop the way his heart flutters at the lingering feeling of Atsumu's arms wrapped around him.

“Just don't let them find out.” Suna warns.

“I know.” 

They're quiet for a moment before Sakusa grins, “Don't tell anyone and in exchange I won't tell anyone I saw you and Osamu making out in my kitchen the other day.”

Suna's face turns a horrible shade of red, burying his head into his hands and Sakusa breaks out into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make any promises that the next update will be _quick_ , considering how long it's taking me to write these chapters. However, I'm determined as ever to finish this and we should only have a few more chapters left! As always, please consider leaving a kudos or commenting! They really help motivate me and they definitely boost my confidence that people are enjoying this so don't be shy :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write! I don't even really have a good excuse besides adhd is a bitch and I was fighting her real good for a few weeks. This chapter was fun to write, despite it being kind of a challenge, I don't know if it's obvious but writing action isn't my strongest skill. Either way, hope y'all enjoy and thank you to everyone who's stuck with this silly story for this long <3

Atsumu slips back into consciousness at the feeling of something, or someone, poking at his face. He grumbles, voice thick with grogginess and swats at the nuisance hoping they'll get the hint and leave him alone. Except, of course it can't be that simple and he's poked again.

“...'Samu leave me alone, will ya?” Atsumu hisses and turns around.

Then he hears snickering next to him and oh- that's not Osamu. Atsumu turns back around with a glare and yup, Suna is right there crouched next to the hammock. Suna is giving him that cat-like smirk and Atsumu glares, “What do ya want, ya devil incarnate?”

Suna shrugs, “Dunno, I'm bored. Osamu isn't awake yet and I didn't want to wake him up.”

“How kind of ya.”

“I know,” Suna hums, “Anyway if you want your other shoe back, you are going to have to chase me for it.”

At that, Atsumu is wide awake in a panic. He jolts up looking at where his shoes should be, only to find one and looks up to see Suna holding the other teasingly. Atsumu growls, “Give that back, bastard.”

Suna looks as if he has to think about it before he says, “No.”

Atsumu huffs, attempting to grab at Suna but the morph easily backs away out of reach, making Atsumu groan. Suna sticks his tongue out, blowing a raspberry, before walking off with Atsumu's other shoe.

“Wh- Sunarin!” Atsumu squeaks, falling off his hammock. He quickly grabs for his single shoe and chases after Suna, who notices the blonde approaching and books it with a laugh. Suna squeals as he's running away from Atsumu, and all the blonde can think about is how childish this is for the both of them.

“I'm serious, Sunarin! Give me my damn shoe back!” 

“You have to catch me first!” Suna laughs.

Atsumu chases Suna around the ship until he manages to corner him down into the dining area, not hesitating to tackle the morph for his shoe. Suna groans as he tries to fight his way out of Atsumu's grip, until they both hear footsteps and voices echoing nearby and they freeze.

Panic rising in Suna as to who those voices belong to and what they are probably discussing, he grabs Atsumu's sleeve and throws him into a barrel nearby- much to the other's protest- and wastes no time joining him in the barrel. It's a tight fit, but it's the only hiding spot Suna could find in a split-second decision.

Atsumu is no doubt about to complain, but Suna quickly covers his mouth- a silent plea to get Atsumu to shut up.

“Look, what we're saying is, we're sick of all the waiting,” a hushed voice says. Atsumu darts his eyes in the direction of the voice curiously, another voice whispering, “Yeah there's only four of them left.”

“We are wanting to move.”

“We _don't_ move until we got the treasure in hand.” Atsumu's eyes widen at the sound of Sakusa's voice and Suna flinches.

“I say we kill them all now.” A sickeningly sweet voice coos and Atsumu pales because gosh- that's Oikawa's voice. The two in the barrel hear the robotic arm grab at Oikawa's shirt as the cyborg seethes, “You all are supposed to be following _my_ orders. Disobey them again, like with that stunt you pulled with Omimi and so help me, I'll make sure you join him.”

Sakusa tosses him, causing Oikawa to stumble and fall against the barrel. Atsumu and Suna hold their breaths as the barrel shakes, biting their tongues as not to make a sound.

Oikawa laughs, “Strong talk, but I know better.”

“Got something to say, Oikawa?” Sakusa hisses and the smile Oikawa gives is downright nasty, “It's that cabin boy.”

Sakusa freezes, face undoubtedly red because _fuck_ had he been that obvious? Sakusa's hard and angry expression softens into one of panic and he knows Oikawa notices.

“I think you have a soft spot for him.” 

The sailors around him mumble in agreement and, fuck, Sakusa wasn't ready for this. 

Sakusa scowls, “Fuck off, all of you. I care about one thing, and one thing only. Ushijima's Trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of Miya Atsumu?”

“What was it now?” Oikawa grins, “Oh, you got the makings of greatness in you~.”

“Shut the hell up!” Sakusa hisses, his face growing hot with embarrassment, “I cozied up to him and told him what he wanted to hear, to keep him from figuring us out- but I didn't go soft.” 

“Land ho!” a crew member shouts from above, getting everyone's attention. They all snap their heads up and start cheering and heading up towards the deck in excitement. 

Except Atsumu and Suna are still in the barrel. Suna releases his hand from Atsumu's mouth and gives a wary glance at him. Atsumu's breathing was heavy and he looked like he was about to cry, but was keeping the tears at bay. Suna wants to say something, anything really, to maybe cheer the blonde up but he was at a loss for words.

“Atsumu-”

“Nah, don't say anythin'.” Atsumu mumbles and wiggles his way out of the barrel. Suna follows after him, quiet for once. Atsumu rubs at his face like he's still processing everything- which is silly. Silly because Atsumu knew Sakusa was bad news. The moment he saw those robotic arms and legs, he told himself not to trust him. 

Except he did anyway, slowly but surely he fell for Sakusa.

Then it hits him, he needs to tell Kita.

He bolts towards the stairs, before freezing at the slightly taller figure that just came into view. Atsumu gasps, looking up at Sakusa with fearful eyes, and backs away just a bit. Sakusa pouts, walking towards Atsumu slowly. Atsumu backs up until he's backed against a table and glares. He feels behind him, looking for the knife he knows is somewhere on the table- not keeping his intense stare off of Sakusa.

Suna notices but doesn't say anything. 

“Atsumu what are you-”

Atsumu reacts quickly, grabbing the knife after finally finding it, and stabs at Sakusa's metal leg before grabbing Suna's wrist and pulling him along as they make a run for it. Sakusa groans out in pain, almost collapsing on the ground. 

“Shit!” he hisses as he grips the metal leg, pulling out the small knife and throwing it off to the side. Well that answered his question then, Sakusa thinks, he knows that they're pirates now. Sakusa strings out a few more vulgar words as he fights through the pain to make it to the top deck, just in time to see Atsumu- and Suna for some reason- rush into the Captain's room. _Shit._

In a moment of desperation, Sakusa whistles as loud as he can, getting his crew's attention. With a pained groan, Sakusa shouts, “Change in the plan, everyone! We move now!”

\---

“P...Pirates?” Aran shrieks and Atsumu nods. Luckily Osamu and Aran were in the room with Kita when Suna and he rushed in.

Kita's already rummaging through his cabinet pulling out a revolver and tossing it to Aran who fumbles to catch it. Osamu is handed one as well and Atsumu turns his head towards the door as he hears the sound of the pirates trying to break in.

“Atsumu, defend this with your life.” 

Atsumu flinches and turns back towards Kita, who tosses him the map. Atsumu catches it and nods, putting it in his pocket- ignoring the way Suna is eyeing it closely. 

They blast a hole on the floor, all of them jumping down to the very bottom of the ship just in time as Atsumu hears the door to the captain's room get shot down. 

They're running swiftly as they can down to where the longboats are, Kita slamming the door shut before any of the pirates could make it to them and tries to seal the door shut with his weapon. He turns his head to the others and shouts, “To the longboats, quickly!”

Kita grunts as he pulls a lever that opens the bottom door so they can escape while Aran leaps into one of the longboats, Atsumu not far behind and reaches his hand out to help pull his brother up. Kita jumps into the longboat too, reloading his gun as he prepares to shoot in case the pirates manage to break in-which he knows they're about to.

Suna keeps eyeing the map that's in Atsumu's pocket and knows he has to grab it. He is one of the pirates, he's Sakusa's second in command. He doesn't know why he's hesitating at all, but he glances up at Osamu and knows why. Except, Sakusa is going to get angry at him if he doesn't do this and- ugh, Suna huffs and snatches the map from Atsumu.

“Wh- Sunarin! No!” Atsumu yelps.

Suna wastes no time, jumping off the longboat just in time for the rest of the pirates to bust the door down and enter- guns firing mercilessly. Atsumu is about to chase Suna, but Osamu shoves him back down and grits his teeth, “Stay right here.”

Before Atsumu can protest, Osamu leaps out of the boat and runs after Suna himself. 

“Atsumu!” Aran shoves Atsumu's head down with him to avoid the gunshots that are aiming right towards the both of them. Kita's firing at the pirates the best he can, but it's difficult to get a proper angle when they're shooting back. 

Aran looks up and sees a chandelier, getting an idea. He covers one of his ears as he aims it towards the chandelier and watches it as it falls, crashing down on the wooded flooring causing some of the pirates to free-fall down the slowly open latch below. They watch as they fall down and Kita looks over at Aran with a smirk, “Did you aim for that?”

Aran, still bewildered he aimed that correctly, huffs, “You know actually I did?” 

The small victory is short-lived and Kita hears the hatch that's supposed to be opening start to close and he glares over at Sakusa by the lever, who's giving them the death glare.

“Shit.” Kita groans before looking up to see the forward cable that's keeping the longboat suspended in the air and grins, “Ojiro, when I say 'now,' shoot at the forward cable.” 

Aran nods and glances over at Atsumu who's panicking because Osamu isn't back yet.

“Rin- Rin come back!” Osamu shouts, reaching out to grab at the morph. Suna grits his teeth, ignoring Osamu's pleas. They both freeze, however, when Sakusa appears in front of them- trapping Suna in the middle.

“Suna.” Sakusa sighs, “Come here.”

“No, Rintarou, please. Come back over here.” Osamu pleads.

Suna keeps glancing back between the both of them anxiously, the grip he has on the map tightening. Both Osamu and Sakusa continue to try and persuade him to come towards them and he doesn't know why, but he starts feeling overwhelmed and trapped. 

For as much teasing as he did about Sakusa's obvious crush on Atsumu, he didn't realize how bad he'd gotten it for Osamu until he was put in a situation where he literally has to _choose_ between his best friend- his _captain_ \- or Osamu. It's all happening so fast and it's too much.

“Stop it!” he shouts and morphs into something both Sakusa nor Osamu know what and hides in a convenient bundle of rope, taking the map with him. 

Osamu curses and stares at Sakusa for a moment, before making a run for the map. Sakusa makes an attempt to do the same, but Atsumu ended up damaging his leg really badly and ends up collapsing in pain. Sakusa watches helplessly as Osamu grabs just the map, and runs as fast as he could back to the longboats before they end up leaving him here.

Sakusa curses under his breath and cocks his gun towards Osamu, but can't find it in him to shoot. Why can't he just shoot? 

“Shit.” He whimpers.

“Now!” Kita commands and both Aran and Kita shoot at the forwarding cables and Atsumu's stomach drops at the feeling of them falling straight down from the main ship. Osamu leaps and falls down with them, grabbing onto the edge like a lifeline. Atsumu rushes to the edge to grab onto his brother, pulling him up so Osamu is fully in the longboat. They both let out a sigh of relief, Atsumu holding on tight to Osamu.

Kita releases the sail to the longboat and swiftly presses some buttons to turn the boat on, grabs the lever to steer, and suddenly they're flying away from the main ship. 

Sakusa manages to get on deck, whipping his head around angrily, and finds one of his crew members about to shoot at Atsumu- and more importantly _the map_ \- and shouts, “Hold your fire! We'll lose the map!”

“Huh?”

Sakusa lunges at the canon and turns it slightly right before it fires, knocking him back on his ass with a yelp. 

“Captain!” Aran shrieks, “Laser ball at twelve o'clock!”

Kita grunts and pulls the lever as close to himself as possible, in an attempt to steer them away from the laser ball. Except it hits them anyway, right at the back and it explodes hitting Kita.

“Shit!” Kita grimaces and holds one of his sides. 

“Shit is right, we're goin' to have to crash!” Osamu winces, noticing that half the boat is blown off and the sail is burnt. The longboat is heading straight down towards the planet, and the only thing any of them can do is hold on for dear life and hope the landing goes as smooth as possible.

Atsumu makes a note to himself that they hit the ground way quicker than he thought they would, and the fact that they hit a few- of what he assumes is- trees on the way down didn't help. The boat flips over and slides across the ground before it comes to a halt and all Atsumu can think is thank god it's over.

Osamu helps Atsumu lift the longboat up, getting it off them, Aran, and Kita with a grunt. Once it's off of them, Atsumu rubs at his neck and winces, “Ow.”

Aran's patting himself down as he slowly stands, groaning in pain, “That was more fun than I ever want to have ever again.”

Atsumu laughs weakly at that as he helps Osamu up. 

“That's not one of my best landings.” Kita chuckles, attempting to get up but the moment he does he's hit with a sharp pain at his left side and falls back down with a grunt. Aran's at his side immediately, “Captain!”

Aran helps Kita up, letting the captain lean on his shoulder for support. Kita huffs at the worried glances the twins are giving him, and scoffs, “Oh, don't fuss. It's just slight bruisin'. That's all.”

They all give Kita a wary glance, not believing him but deciding to humor him for now. 

“Osamu, the map, if you please.”

Osamu straightens immediately, nodding as he reaches into his pocket to take out the spherical map. Osamu takes it out and is about to give it to Kita when the map starts shaking and morphing, startling Osamu as he drops it.

The map changes into Suna right as he falls to the ground, Suna winces in pain, letting out a small, 'oof',' as he lands on his back. 

“Rin? What the hell, Rin, where's the map?” Osamu shrieks at the same time Atsumu yells, “You son of a bitch!”

Suna stays right where he is on the ground mumbles out something incoherent. Atsumu is about to throw hands with the morph, but Osamu stops him just in time- giving him a look that read, 'I got this.' 

“Rintarou, seriously, where is it?” Osamu asks, surprisingly gentle. Suna makes eye-contact with Osamu and caves with a sigh, “It's back on the ship.”

Atsumu flares, “Are ya _serious_? It's back on the _ship_?”

Aran has to hold Atsumu back as Suna gets up to hide behind Osamu, hunched over in on himself refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Aran is trying to talk Atsumu down while restraining him and Suna grips at Osamu's shoulder. Osamu sighs, “Atsumu calm down.”

“What? Yer on _his_ side with this? He cost us the map!”

“I didn't say that,” Osamu replies.

“Ya well, that's what I heard ya-”

Kita's sharp commanding voice cuts through like a knife as he hisses, “Everyone shut up and get low.” 

The twins stop fighting and freeze, looking up as they see another longboat flying in the distance. Luckily for them, the longboat doesn't seem to be landing anywhere near them. However, it's only a matter of time before the pirates find them. Kita turns around and whispers, “We need a more defensible position.”

The twins and Suna turn their gaze to Kita who's hunched on the ground holding his side. Kita groans out in pain as he hands Atsumu a revolver and hisses, “Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, scout ahead.”

Atsumu takes the gun and nods, “Aye, Captain.”

“Try not to kill each other,” Aran says, “I'm serious.”

Atsumu scoffs and starts walking, leaving Osamu and Suna behind. Suna bites the inside of his cheek nervously while walking along with Osamu, as they follow Atsumu closely. 

They walk in silence, much to Suna's dismay. Honestly, he'd rather Atsumu, or even Osamu, just yell at him already. He knows he deserves it after the stunt he pulled back on the ship. Except neither twin say anything to him, they just walk in awkward silence. Suna's not one to break first like this, but the pressure is really overwhelming and he cracks, “Hey, uh-”

“Save the excuses, Sunarin. The only reason I ain't beat ya to a pulp yet is that Aran said not to.” Atsumu growls and Suna shrinks a little. Okay well, so much for apologizing. Osamu huffs, “Ignore him.”

“I can't believe yer still taking his side!” Atsumu hisses. 

“Again, I'm not takin' Rin's side. Just that it's probably not as black and white as yer makin' it out to be.” Osamu says. Atsumu turns around and he looks furious, “Huh? Want to run that by me again? Osamu we lost the _map_.”

“We'll figure something out.” Osamu smiles and Atsumu deflates. Suna would on any other occasion enjoy the twins fighting, but he really can't bring himself to enjoy this one when he's the topic of discussion. Osamu must notice this, because he nudges Suna slightly and whispers, “What did ya want to say before this oaf interrupted ya?”

“Just that I'm sorry, and that I panicked. I've never gone against Sakusa like that and... a part of me thought if I got the map away from you guys he wouldn't kill you. Obviously, that's stupid, but clearly, I wasn't thinking.” Suna laughs sadly. Osamu hums, “Figured.”

Atsumu's oddly silent before mumbling, “Is that why ya hid me in that barrel too?”

Suna nods and Atsumu is quiet for a moment. Then he rubs at his neck shyly and sighs, “I'm still mad as hell at ya, but at least yer not tryna kill me or, more importantly, 'Samu.” 

Suna smiles, taking that as a sign he's on his way to getting on Atsumu's good side again. Then Suna frowns again and groans, “Sakusa is going to kill me.”

Atsumu doesn't say anything to that, uncharacteristically quiet, while Osamu hums, “Probably.”

Atsumu knows he shouldn't feel bitter about the fact that Sakusa wants them dead. He _knows_ that. Yet, he can't help it. Despite having a gut feeling about Sakusa at the beginning he ended up letting his guard down. The most embarrassing aspect, he thinks, is that he developed a crush on Sakusa. How could he not? They had so many small soft moments between them, Atsumu knew it was only a matter of time.

Then there was Sakusa telling him he wants to catch the light coming off his sails one day and fuck- how was Atsumu not supposed to fall in love? Atsumu fell for Sakusa and he fell _hard_. 

Atsumu's jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a nearby bush rustling. The three of them freeze, silent for a moment to make sure none of them are hearing things. Atsumu turns to the two of them and whispers, “What was that?”

Suna and Osamu shrug, as Atsumu, rolls his eyes. Atsumu gets his revolver ready, aiming it at the bush and signaling for Osamu and Suna to get behind him. They do and Atsumu inches closer, body tensing as the bush rustles again. Atsumu braces himself for the worst as he inspects the bush, only to be met face to face with a man- eyes as red as his hair and the both of them yell, causing Atsumu to fall on his back. The stranger follows him down with a shriek.

“Atsumu-”

“This is fantastic!” the stranger says dramatically on top of Atsumu, and the latter groans out in pain. The man grins, “Another carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last!” 

“What are ya talkin' about-”

Atsumu doesn't get a chase to process what's happening, because the man is all over his personal space as he squeals, “I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me!”

The stranger picks Atsumu up by the waist and hugs him tightly, much to Atsumu's dismay and he can hear Suna holding back a giggle nearby. Atsumu scowls, “Alright, okay, would ya get off of me?”

“Oh, sorry,” the man lets go but stays extremely close, “It's just I've been on this planet alone for so long. I mean, solitude's fun- don't get me wrong, but after a few dozen years you go a little nuts!”

Atsumu winces at the volume and the man notices, backing away, “I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I am, um... My name is, uh...”

Suna bites his lip to keep himself from laughing too loudly and Osamu gently hits him with his elbow to get him to calm down. 

“Tendou! Of course, I'm Tendou Satori. How could I forget?” Tendou laughs, “And you are?”

“I'm Atsumu,” Atsumu says, still a little shaken up by this whole interaction, “That over there is my twin, Osamu, and beside him is Suna.”

Tendou grabs Atsumu's hand and shakes it aggressively, “Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Atsumu!”

Atsumu quickly pries Tendou's hands off his own and gives a pained smile, “Look, we're kind of in a hurry, 'Kay? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasin' us.”

“Pirates!” Tendou whistles, “Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Ushijima. This guy had such a temper-”

“Wait, wait, wait- you knew Captain Ushijima?” Atsumu's eyes go wide and so do Osamu's. 

Tendou hums, “I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist or anything, and anyway, but I... oh I'm rambling I'm sorry.”

“But that means...” Atsumu's brain is fried trying to process any of this, “Wait, but that means ya gotta know about the treasure, right? Like, ya gotta know where it is?”

“Treasure?” Tendou asks and Atsumu nods, “Yeah, Ushijima's trove? Ya know, the loot of a thousand worlds?”

Tendou scratches at his head, “Well... It's all a little fuzzy you see.”

“Can't ya try to remember?” Osamu says, leaning against Atsumu.

“Wait,” Tendou perks up, “I... I remember something! Something about the treasure! There's a lot of it buried in the centroid... of the... of the mechanism? There's also was this big door, opening and closing, opening and closing- ah, I'm probably not making any sense huh?”

Atsumu shakes his head, which Tendou takes as a sign to continue, “Captain Ushijima wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure, so I helped him.”

“Helped him do what?” Suna asks. Tendou bites his lip and scratches his head some more before groaning, “I'm sorry guys, my memory isn't what it used to be. It was so long ago and I've been here by myself for so long why I- I've lost my mind.”

Tendou laughs at himself and Atsumu pouts at the dead-end they've found themselves in. Osamu hums, “Maybe it'll come back to ya. Right now though, we really need a place to hide. Do ya think ya can help us?”

“Help you?” Tendou thinks about it, then his eyes widen and he grins, “Do you think my place would work?”

Tendou then moves a few plants out the way to reveal an abandoned building in the distance. Atsumu's eyes brighten and he smiles, “Ya, I think that'll do just fine.”

\---

“Ah, pardon the mess.” Tendou chuckles nervously, “You'd think after so many years I'd clean the place up a bit...”

Atsumu looks around the place, eyeing the place curiously. The entire thing was made of metal, covered in what he assumes is moss, and covered in markings that almost resemble the map. It's not perfect, because yeah- Tendou could have probably kept this place at least semi-clean, but it'll have to do. Atsumu turns his head towards Aran, who's holding Kita bridal style, as they make their way inside.

Aran walks over to a nice spot to gently lie Kita down, frowning when Kita winces in pain. Aran smiles apologetically at him, “Sorry.” Kita looks up at Aran and gives a weak grin, “It's alright.” 

Aran to get flustered and cough awkwardly. Instead of making eye-contact with the captain, he turns his gaze upward, “Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map.”

Osamu and Suna follow his gaze upwards and Atsumu mumbles, “Wonder what that means.”

“I suspect these are remnants of an ancient culture that used to live here.” Aran hums in thought. Kita's suddenly commanding voice makes Aran flinch, “Atsumu- stop anyone who tries to approach- ow!”

The sudden movement causes Kita to fall back down and Aran tries his best to help him in a more comfortable position, scowling, “Captain, I'm goin' to need ya to stop giving orders for five minutes.”

“Hm, I like when you give orders,” Kita laughs, clearly out of it from the pain, “Say something else.”

Aran flushes, “I-”

“Hey, look!” Tendou shrieks, “There's more of your buddies!”

“Huh!?” Atsumu jerks his head towards Tendou who's at the window. Realization of what the redhead could mean hits a little too late, because Tendou's already waving his hand and shouting out, “Hey, fellas! We're over here!”

“What are ya, stupid?” Atsumu yells as he tackles Tendou to the ground just in time to avoid the many guns shooting at them now. Osamu drags Suna down to the ground, crawling over towards his brother and Tendou slowly and grits his teeth, “What now?”

“Stop!”

Atsumu's blood runs cold at the familiar voice. Sakusa is there, shit. 

“Miya, I know you're up there.”

Atsumu winces and crawls to the open window of the building, peaking out just a tiny bit to see what's going on out there. What he doesn't expect to see, is Sakusa shyly waving a poorly made white flag in surrender. Atsumu wants to laugh, but he can't find it in him.

“He's surrenderin'.” Atsumu whispers and Kita scoffs, “He's tryin' to bargain. Probably for the map.”

“He thinks we still have it.” Suna says and Atsumu's eyes lighten, “Yer right, Sunarin. Y'all wait right here, okay?”

Before Atsumu can walk out, Osamu grabs him, “What are ya doin', ya idiot?”

“Trust me.” Atsumu grins, but Suna cuts him off, “You aren't going down there without me.”

\---

Atsumu, Suna, and Sakusa meet halfway, and Sakusa could not look more awkward. He's fidgeting with his jacket as he glares at both Atsumu and Suna, not sure which one to keep his intense gaze on. Atsumu is sure not to let up his stare either, unlike Suna whose eyes are glued to the ground.

Sakusa, surprisingly, is the first to break the silence, “There you are, Suna. I wonder where you ran off to.”

Suna winces and Atsumu stretches out a protective arm out in front of the morph and spits, “Leave him out of this and start talkin' to me.”

“Miya,” Sakusa pulls at his jacket nervously, “Whatever you heard back there, back on the ship, the part about you- I didn't mean a word of it.”

Atsumu's glare get's uglier, his breathing picking up slightly. The only thing he forces himself to think is that Sakusa is _lying_ to him because he has to be. He's not going to fall for that guilty expression in the cyborg's eyes or the small pout of his lips again. 

“If anyone on my crew had thought I was going soft, they would have killed us both.” 

Atsumu laughs, “Better to just kill me then, right?”

“That's not what-”

“Listen to me, Omi,” Atsumu says sickeningly sweet, “All that talk about greatness, light comin' off my sails, just admit ya meant none of it. The same way ya didn't mean a word of what ya just said. Yer a real piece of work, ya know that?”

“Miya-”

“Yer here for the map, nothin' else. Not Sunarin, not me- no, yer here for the map. Which, by the way, yer not gonna touch my map just like ya aren't gonna touch _my_ treasure. Ya hear me?”

Hurt flashes through Sakusa's features before his brows furrow and his expression darkens. All of Atsumu's confidence is suddenly gone when Sakusa growls, “You still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, Miya?”

Sakusa is still giving Atsumu the death glare as he starts to walk off before he turns around to spit out, “Either you give me the map by dawn tomorrow, or I'm using the ship's cannons to blast you all to bits and take the map for myself.”

Atsumu barks, “Ya wouldn't.”

Sakusa doesn't say anything to that, instead he eyes Suna and bites, “Rintarou, come here.”

Suna moves to hide behind Atsumu and Sakusa bites his lip, irritation bubbling inside him as he walks away. If Suna wanted to betray and leave him for the _Miya Twins,_ then fine. 

Sakusa waits until he's further away from both Atsumu and Suna before fat angry tears slip down his face quietly. He doesn't care, he tries to tell himself, he just does not care. Except he does, he cares so god damn much and he doesn't know why. Maybe Oikawa is right, he is soft. 

Somehow, without Sakusa's permission, he'd gone soft and fell in love with Miya Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the endgame ladies, gents, and nonbinary pals! I only have one more chapter and it should be done. I'm super excited to get to writing it, let's just hope I can focus long enough to get it done quicker. I really hate making y'all wait weeks on end for a chapter. Anyway, I love, love, love comments and kudos'! They help motivate me and make me feel like people actually enjoy what I'm writing so don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't have a set schedule, I'm working on chapter two right now as we speak and I'm very committed to this fic so this shouldn't take more than a week for the next chapter! I love kudos' and comments, as they help motivate me so feel free to do so!


End file.
